I don't need you
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: On the last day of high school, Riven broke up with Musa to be with Darcy, a player. Later, Musa founds out that she is pregnant with Riven's child and decided to raise it on her own. 5 years later, Riven turned up on Musa's doorstep and ask Musa to come back to him. Will he succeed? Or will Musa be over Riven? Read to find out! My first one-shot. R&R


**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot. Hope you all enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a description of Musa's child.<br>**

**Name: Sophie  
>Age: 4<br>Appearance: Straight midnight blue hair with magenta tips. Light violet eyes and creamy white skin.  
>Powers: Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: I don't need you<strong>

**No POV:**

Musa is having a spring clean when she sees one of the photos when she and Riven was still a thing. They had been one the most voted couples in high school. That is until Riven dumped her for Darcy, a player.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Musa and Riven were_ _having fun at a ball held by their school, Hearst High. They were very drunk and they accidentally rented a room in a hotel. The next day, Riven asked for a break up._

_"Musa, we need to talk." said Riven._

_"Sure babe, what's wrong?" ask Musa._

_"Let's discuss this in the hallway." said Riven uneasily._

_"Okay?" said Musa following Riven into the hallway._

_The hallway was deserted since today is the last day of their senior year and everyone was going on a day trip with their classes except Musa and Riven's class._

_"What's going on, Riven?" ask Musa._

_"Musa...I.. - " started Riven._

_"What?" said Musa getting irritated._

_"Let'sbreakup." said Riven quickly._

_"What?" laugh Musa thinking it was a joke. "You're not serious are you? I mean, my boyfriend wanna break up with me on the last day of school?"_

_"Yes Musa, I'm serious. Let's break up." repeated Riven._

_"Are you serious?" said Musa with tears in her eyes. "Why?"_

_"'Cause..Um..." stuttered Riven._

_Just then, Darcy came out of the classroom and went up to Riven._

_"Hey, sexy." Darcy purred in Riven's ear._

_The sight of them together makes Musa shake with rage._

_"What the hell, Riven! You wanna break up with me so you can be with Darcy?" shouted Musa with hurt and anger in her voice._

_"I see that you are still delivering the news to Little-Miss-Musa here." said Darcy with a smirk in Musa's direction. _

_"Fine! We're over." and with that she turned and stomped back to her class, but not before hearing Darcy muttering something._

_"Don't worry babe, you don't need that sucker. You have me." said Darcy sexily and started kissing Riven's neck._

_"Yeah, I have you. That's all I ever wanted." agreed Riven touching her butt and responding to her kisses.  
><em>

_**~End of flashback~**_

She let out a sigh, that photo reminded her of the break up. After the break up, Musa and her family moved to her father's hometown, Gardenia. After a few weeks, Musa found out that she is pregnant with Riven's child but she decided to raise it on her own.

"Mummy! I wanna go to the park!" wail Musa's 4 years old girl, Sophie.

"Okay, dear. Wait 'till mummy finish cleaning this room." Musa tells her daughter.

"Okay." smile Sophie.

Even though Sophie's only 4 years old, she already knew how to speak properly. After Musa finish cleaning, she goes and changes into shorts and a T-shirt with ballet flats. Then, she and Sophie walk to the park which is two blocks away.

At the park, Musa sit on a bench while she watches Sophie play on the swing. Then, she feels someone sit down beside her.

"Hey." said the person.

With a sigh, she turns and sees a guy about the same age as her. He has spiked magenta colored hair.

"Hey?" reply Musa. "You look familiar."

"I know, right?" laugh that guy. "You too."

"Sup? I'm Musa." said Musa holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Musa? Do you remember me?"

"Um…I don't think so."

"Musa, I'm Riven."

"Riven?" Musa quickly retreat her hand. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Wait, Musa!" Riven yell after her.

Musa go to fetch Sophie.

"Come on, Sophie. Let's go home."

"Oh, okay." smile Sophie.

**Two days later…**

*Ding Dong*

Musa go and open the door to find Riven standing outside. Musa quickly proceed to shut the door, but Riven put a foot between the door and the frame.

"Musa, we need to talk." said Riven.

"Didn't you said the same thing when you wanna break up with me?" laugh Musa darkly.

"T-this is different." said Riven rubbing the back of his neck. "Please, I beg you. I…well, Musa, I love you, please come back to me."

"Really?" said Musa in disbelief. "You broke up with me and 5 years later, you want me to come back to you?"

"Look..I – " start Riven.

"No need to waste your breath. Just go back to Darcy." said Musa. "I'm over you."

Musa stamp on Riven's foot, making him yelp in pain and he hold onto his toes. Then, Musa quickly take the chance to close the door and lock it.

"Mummy, who's that?" Sophie ask when Musa go into the living room where Sophie is painting a picture.

"One of mummy's friend." Musa reply. "Now come on, it's getting late and you need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is your birthday party."

After Musa tuck Sophie in bed, she goes to her room to catch some sleep herself. After she brushed her teeth and change into her nightgown, she lay on her back thinking of her and Riven's conversation at the door earlier.

"I'm so over that jerk. I don't need him to live." said Musa before turning and go to sleep.

**One week later...**

Musa go to a pub and sing a song.

"Hiya! Today I'm gonna sing a song, dedicated to an ex of mine." and she start to sing.

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

_[2x]_  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<br>So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something you said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)  
>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say (they say)<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they (but so are they)<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you (even know you)?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) <em>[CD version]<em>  
>All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) <em>[radio edited version]<em>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>He was everything, everything that I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

_[2x]_  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<br>So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Musa finish the song and are face with cheers and applauses.

"Thank you!" Musa walk down the stage.

What she didn't know is Riven's at the pub. When he heard that song, he know he had lost his chance to be with Musa. He watch Musa walk down the stage and sit with a guy, Jarad.

"So much for _my_ happy ending." he thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my first one-shot. How was it? Please review!<strong>


End file.
